Bizarre
by kirei selena
Summary: Sakura yang terjebak dalam hidup Itachi membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia yang membutuhkan pria itu, dan pria itu tidak. Semakin wanita itu tarhanyut di lingkaran kehidupan Itachi semakin Sasuke membencinya. Padahal fakta yang orang tau Sakura mencintai Sasuke, bukan kakaknya. Lalu mengapa? Dan disaat-saat seperti ini mengapa harus Naruto yang berada disisi Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Bizarre**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bizarre by Kirei Selena**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu taxi di pinggiran kota Tokyo terlihat sedang melamun ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur ini. Dia kembali teringat pada peristiwa pahit yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu, dan wanita itupun tersenyum kecut kembali.

"..hufft."

Tangan wanita itu terangkat keatas ketika dia melihat sebuah taxi melintas didepannya. Dengan pelan taksi itu berhenti didepannya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi wanita itupun masuk kedalam taksi itu. Wanita itu merenung kembali, sampai supir taksi itupun mulai menanyainya.

"Tujuan anda kemana nona?"

"Eh, komplek konoha benjiro blok.b pak."

Wanita itu mulai memandang jalanan luar dari kaca sebelah kiri saat taksi tersebut melaju dengan perlahan. Tatapan wanita itu kosong, terlihat sekali sedang banyak beban dalam hati dan pikirannya. Dan nama lelaki itu terucap kembali dalam hatinya.

"Sedang banyak pikiran eh, sakura?"

"Hah? Eh naruto? Sejak kapan jadi kau yang menyetir taksi ini?"

Naruto sang supir taksi itu pun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari penumpangnya, wanita itu.

"Kau ini masih muda sudah banyak pikiran saja ya. Aku sudah menunggangi taksi ini sebelum kau naik, dan asal kau tahu kau itu penumpang ketiga ku hari ini?"

Alis sakura terangkat keatas mendengar pernyataan teman sekampusnya itu. Teman sejak kecilnya malahan.

"Maksudmu, ini kerja sampinganmu?"

"Iya, sudah setengah tahun." Naruto menatap sakura dari kaca spion

Bibir gadis itu pun mulai mengerucut mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga, dari dulu sakura selalu berusaha menjauh dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau sudah punya kerja sampingan?"

Sebelum naruto menjawab, dia menyalakan radio itu dengan suara pelan.

"Hehe sakura.." Naruto tertawa. "Kau ini memang. Akukan tidak mau tiba-tiba datang padamu dengan mengatakan aku sudah jadi supir taksi sekarang sakura. Bisa-bisa kau malu, dan meneriakiku Bukan urusaaaanku bodoooh, kau mau jadi supir taksi atau apa. Hehe, tapi maaf deh kalau gitu."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan temannya itu, iya juga pikirnya. Bagaimana jika naruto mengatakan itu semua ketika dia sedang bersama sasuke atau teman-teman perempuannya, pasti dia langsung ngamuk pada lelaki pirang itu dan merasa malu. Walau sasuke juga sahabat naruto dan pasti tahu soal kerja sampingannya, entah kenapa sakura sering emosian dan malu sendiri ketika naruto mulai merecokinya didepan sasuke

"Kau ini naruto, ada-ada saja."

Naruto memandang sakura dari kaca spion depan taksinya lagi, dan dia pun tersenyum melihat gadis itu tertawa kecil begitu. Sudah tidak melamun lagi pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

Sakura mendengus panjang ketika naruto menanyainya begitu, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak jelas."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban ambigu sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana, berjalan kaki dari rumah ke perpustakaan dan mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman, dan jelas-jelas aku sudah membeli minuman. Aku masuk lagi ke caffe untuk minum kopi disana"

"Kau berjalan kaki dari rumah ke perpustakaan? Astaga sakura, Oh ya ampun.. Apa kau tidak capek?"Naruto terbelalak mendengar itu

"Tidak juga."

Lelaki rubah yang menjadi supir taksi itu menatap lekat-lekat sakura dari kaca spion dan bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa naruto, aku hanya sedikit badmood."

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, lihat jalan, eh.."

Naruto pun menurunkan pandangannya dari kaca spion ke depannya, ke arah jalan.

"Kau bohong."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sanggup membuatku berjalan sejauh itu kalau tidak sedang badmood? Hah, sudahlah naruto. Aku jadi menyesal memberitahu yang sebenarnya padamu"

"Hmm, iya-iya deh sakura hehe. Kapan-kapan kau mau ya nonton film denganku, lagi ada film bagus loh. Ah, aku lupa judulnya tapi bakal main mulai minggu depan. Kau mau ya?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar ajakan naruto.

"Setelah kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak seperti barusan naruto? Aku rasa tidak."

"Hei-hei sakura.. Jangan cepat-cepat ngambek begitu dong. Maaf ya? Aku traktir makan es krim deh? Atau kita nge-date yuk ke ichiraku-ramen? Hum.. hum.. Mau ya? Hehe"

Sakura hanya diam mendengar bujuk rayu naruto tersebut, dia menghela napas, dan mulai menatap kosong jalanan sekitar lagi. Gadis itu sungguh sangat merindukan sosok laki-laki dewasa itu, sungguh sangat rindu, sama seperti supir taksi itu yang sedang menatap rindu kearahnya. Dia menoleh ketika naruto memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa lagi naruto?" Sakura mendengus kesal saat menjawab perkataan naruto

Naruto yang merangkap sebagai supir taksi itu, sedikit bingung mau mengatakan pertanyaan yang sudah ada dikepalanya sejak saat sakura memberhentikan taksinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sasuke?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kudengar kau bermasalah dengan kakaknya? Atau bagaimana?"

Tubuh sakura menengang saat naruto menyebut kakak sasuke, dia tak menyangka rumor begitu cepat menyebar luas. Dia hanya diam dan naruto tambah bingung saat sakura hanya menjawab datar pertanyaannya tentang sasuke kepada gadis itu. Biasanya gadis pink itu agak nyentrik dan bersemangat menjawab semua pertanyaan naruto tentang sasuke.

"Kau jalankan saja taksimu, tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Aku ingin segera pulang."

Naruto pun bungkam mendengar perkataan sakura, dan selama perjalanan ke tujuan penumpangnya itu tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Hanya alunan pelan dari radio yang terdengar. Sebenarnya naruto ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang lucu atau apalah agar suasana tidak tegang begini, tapi dia lebih memilih diam takut membuat sakura badmood lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghidupkan pemanas udara ketika dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Alih-alih langsung mandi setelah seharian diluar, dia lebih memilih rebahan di tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dan mengecek e-mail yang berisi satu pesan masuk. Dari ino, pikirnya.

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

"Hei sakura, bagaimana? Aku khawatir tahu.. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengabariku seharian. Apa katanya? Apa dia mau? Dia tidak menyakitimu kan? Kau harus membalas e-mailku dengan cepat. Aku penasaran tahu."

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum dia mulai mengetik balasan e-mail untuk ino.

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

"Entahlah ino, aku belum ketemu dia hari ini.. Ini sungguh mengecewakanku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya?"

Ketika sudah muncul tanda send, sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan ke toilet untuk mandi.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, sakura keluar dari toilet dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Terdengarlah bunyi Ponsel wanita itu, lantas sakura pun langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk melihat balasan e-mail ino.

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

"Apa-apaan kau ini tidak ketemu dengan dia? Kemana saja kau satu harian ini sakura? Oh ayolah.. apa mesti aku harus ikut turun tangan di usahamu yang pertama? Seharusnya didalam hati dan pikiranmu itu sekarang, kau mengatakan 'jangan lakukan sebelum aku merasa benar-benar memerlukanmu!' Masa untuk ketemu dengan dia saja bisa gagal.. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menghubunginyakan? Kau pasti berjalan sambil melamun di sepanjang jalan seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan IQ nya lagi sehingga bertambah bodoh dan tidak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas sampai kau merasa capek dan akhirnya naik taksi untuk pulang kerumah. Aku harap tebakanku ini salah, dan jangan sampai benar-benar seperti tebakanku."

"Hahh.."

Sakura merasa pusing membaca e-mail ino yang isinya benar semua tentang kejadian hari ini. Dan benar saja sakura sama sekali tidak ada menghubungi lelaki itu untuk menemuinya. Merasa sudah lelah, sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak membalas e-mail ino lagi.

Dan sebelum matanya menutup, dia kembali teringat mengapa harus naruto yang ditemuinya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Note: Helo, ini fic pertama kirei.. Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review ya. Karena saya masih membutuhkan itu.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter

"Apa-apaan kau ini tidak ketemu dengan dia? Kemana saja kau satu harian ini sakura? Oh ayolah.. apa mesti aku harus ikut turun tangan di usahamu yang pertama? Seharusnya didalam hati dan pikiranmu itu sekarang, kau mengatakan 'jangan lakukan sebelum aku merasa benar-benar memerlukanmu!' Masa untuk ketemu dengan dia saja bisa gagal.. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menghubunginyakan? Kau pasti berjalan sambil melamun di sepanjang jalan seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan IQ nya lagi sehingga bertambah bodoh dan tidak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas sampai kau merasa capek dan akhirnya naik taksi untuk pulang kerumah. Aku harap tebakanku ini salah, dan jangan sampai benar-benar seperti tebakanku."

"Hahh.."

Sakura merasa pusing membaca e-mail ino yang isinya benar semua tentang kejadian hari ini. Dan benar saja sakura sama sekali tidak menghubungi lelaki itu untuk menemuinya. Merasa sudah lelah, sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak membalas e-mail ino lagi.

 _Dan sebelum matanya menutup, dia kembali teringat mengapa harus naruto yang ditemuinya hari ini._

 **Bizarre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bizarre by Kirei Selena**

 **Chapter 2**

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit ketika sakura menyisir rambutnya sambil melamun kedepan cermin, menatapi wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Menyadari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk keluar rumah dan berangkat kekampus dia memutar tubuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur.

Dia mengecek Ponselnya dan mengeluh keras saat dia tidak menemukan e-mail dari seseorang yang sangat diharapkanya.

"Apa sih yang kuharapkan? Mengharapkan dia menghubungiku gitu? Jangan bermimpi sakura."

Perasaan kesalnya menjadi-jadi saat dia mendapat e-mail lee, seniornya yang menaruh hati padanya.

From: RockLee

To: Sakura Haruno

"Selamat pagi cantik, sudah bangunkah? Tetap pertahankan semangat masa mudamu hari ini ya."

Sakura meringis membaca isinya dan merasa ngeri sendiri saat melihat kata cantik dari e-mail yang dikirim lee itu. Dia merasa bingung harus membalas e-mail itu atau tidak. Tetapi semenit kemudian diapun membalas e-mail itu. Dengan gerutuan tentunya.

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Rock Lee

"Hai.. Selamat pagi juga. Sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat."

Setelah membalas e-mail lee, kaki sakura turun dari kasur untuk membuka jendelanya. Dia lupa bahwa belum membuka jendela saat bangun, senyum indah langsung terpancar diwajahnya ketika udara segar pagi dan hawa sejuk musim gugur mengenai dan menerpa kulit wajahnya yang cantik.

Sedikit menggigil tak membuatnya langsung beranjak dari jendela, malah dia terlihat enggan untuk menutupnya. Mata wanita berambut pink itu menyapu seluruh jalanan komplek rumahnya dan melihat banyak orang yang lari pagi, dia kapan-kapan harus menyempatkan lari pagi pikirnya. Melihat jam Ponselnya yang mulai siang, wanita itu pun keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Sakura menunggu bus dihalte yang paling dekat dengan komplek rumahnya, memasang ear-phone ditelinga sambil menunggu bus, dan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lagi. Ya, lagi-lagi gadis itu sering terlihat melamun. Tersadar sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau bahwa lelaki itu yang menguasai kepalanya. Dia tidak mau.

Tidak sampai 15 menit bus sudah tampak dari jauh, berhenti di halte sakura pun naik. Gadis itu mencari tempat duduk, setelah bus melaju dia mulai tampak berpikir lagi. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan tentang lelaki yang gagal ditemuinya semalam dan yang diperbincangkannya dengan ino lewat e-mail. Bertanya dalam hati apakah naruto jam segini sudah menjadi supir taksi? Dia ingin naik taksi saja dengan naruto ketimbang harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang bus ini. Apa taksi naruto sudah beroperasi ya?

Hari ini jam pertama kuliah pukul 09.00 pagi, setelah sakura menemui dosennya Asuma Sarutobi untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya yang sedikit telat dikumpulkannya dar padai teman sekelasnya dia masuk kelas Ekonomi sekarang. Sakura terlihat agak bersemangat dengan kelasnya yang satu ini, selain bertemu sasuke, dosen kelas Ekonomi mereka cukup tampan dan masih muda, Kakashi Hatake. Gadis pink itu sedikit tersenyum saat dia memikirkan hal ini. Dia mengambil bangku paling ujung karna bangku paling depan sudah diisi oleh karin dan teman-temannya disetiap kelas ekonomi.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapa dosen ekonomi mereka

"Selamat pagi sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum hangat saat melihat semua mahasiswanya menyambutnya baik hari ini seperti biasa, kecuali dibarisan kiri paling belakang, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kakashi hanya bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu akan sikap mahasiswanya satu itu.

"Coba ambil diktat dan catatan kalian, simpulkan apa yang kalian baca dari diktat dan kaitkan hubungannya pada tugas terakhir yang kuberi kemarin. Waktunya hanya 15 menit ya, setelah itu kita masuk bab berikutnya"

Sakura pun mengambil diktat dan catatannya, melihat catatan terakhir mereka yg disalinnya dari tugas yang terakhir kakashi beri dan mulai menulis.

Dari ujung sebelah kanan gadis itu terlihat sasuke sedang menulis juga, sasuke terlihat sedikit gelisah, dia ingin melirik dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan gadis itu. Tapi kepalanya terlalu keras hanya untuk menoleh ke samping dan ini benar-benar membuat harga dirinya turun, gadis itu yang menyukainya kenapa harus dia yang memperhatikan gadis itu. Ini sudah kebeberapa kalinya sasuke mendapati dirinya _-kepalanya_ \- menoleh ke arah cewek atau yang disebut gadis itu, bahkan dia sangat membenci kelakuannya ini ketika mendapati sakura sama sekali tidak menatapnya, meliriknya saja tidak. Dan karena tidak tahan lagi akhirnya dia menyerah, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis tersebut dan menggeram dalam hati, apa kepala dan matanya tidak bisa tidak memikirkan dan tidak melihat gadis tersebut sehari saja? Persetan, sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan dan tidak terlalu penasaran dengan gadis tersebut.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan sasuke uchiha mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sakura? Yang dia tahu sejak mereka kenal dari SMA dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu dan sampai kuliah pun tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya tentang gadis itu. Walaupun dia tahu gadis itu menyukainya secara terang-terangan, dia tetap tidak peduli. Lalu mengapa sekarang? Mengapa dia merasa tidak bisa tidak peduli dengannya? Oh ayolah.. Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia mendengar dengan tidak sengaja, rumor bahwa itachi yang membuatnya menangis. Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan gadis tersebut.

"Uchiha? Kau mendengarku. Jangan berpura-pura."

Bohong jika sasuke berkata dia tidak mendengar. Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan arogan dan menatap sinis senseinya itu.

Masih saja angkuh dan keras kepala, pikir kakashi.

"Maju kedepan, bacakan hasil kesimpulanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat kakashi menyuruhnya maju. Cih, dia belum ada menulis kesimpulannya sama sekali. Jangankan menulis membaca diktatnya saja belum. Ini gara-gara perempuan itu lagi katanya dalam hati.

"Saya belum selesai."

Kakashi menatap dingin mahasiswanya itu dari depan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berkata kasar mendengar jawaban angkuh nan sombong yang dilontarkannya, sayangnya dia bekerja di instansi pendidikan dan seorang yang berpendidikan tidak pantas untuk berkata-kata kasar.

"Kau Uchiha jangan melamun, kerjakan tugasmu ce-"

"Aku tidak melamun." Potong sasuke.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar sanggahan sasuke yang tidak sopan, lagi-lagi dia harus mengalah dengan bocah sialan satu ini. Lagian dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya untuk marah, hanya memperpanjang masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kerjakan tugasmu cepat."

Di ujung sebelah kanan, sakura yang memperhatikan perdebatan sasuke dan kakashi itu melihat ke arah laki-laki berambut raven itu dan ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya ketika itu pula sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kembali. Mereka bersitatap, sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, memasang tatapan sinis dan membuang mukanya. Dia merasakan perasaan amarah yang tiba-tiba ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sakura yang ingin tersenyum jadi mengulumnya kembali dan sedih dengan sikap sasuke yang terlihat membencinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa ketangkap basah menatap gadis itu malah merasa marah sendiri, ini aneh. Ini jelas aneh.

"Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto memanggil dan langsung merangkul teman sepermainannya itu, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam sasuke.

"Kita kekantin yuk, aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Sasuke segera melepas rangkulan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari naruto.

"Kau saja."

Tapi tidak sampai selangkah sasuke berjalan, naruto sudah menyeret sasuke kekantin sambil tertawa-tawa

"Kau ini, tidak berubah dari dulu ya. Tidak bisa kalau tidak dipaksa, kau ini mau kemana rupanya ha? Hehe.."

Naruto mengambil meja disamping kanan kantin, dan mendudukkan sasuke didepannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang ke konter."

Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat tindakan naruto, tetapi dia bersyukur juga karena dia memerlukan kopi sekarang.

"Kopi hitam."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke langsung mengecek ponselnya ketika naruto berlalu dari meja mereka dan membaca pesan singkat dari itachi.

From: Itachi Uchiha

" _Sasuke, setelah pulang kampus datang kekantor."_

Lelaki itu mendecak kesal membaca pesan dari itachi. Alih-alih membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu, sasuke menatap punggung naruto yang sedang mengantri di konter. Dia membaca kembali pesan itachi. Ada apa menyuruhnya datang ke kantor? Tidak biasa. Kakaknya itukan juga mempunyai sifat yang sama dinginnya dengan dia. Ketika sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kembali matanya langsung menangkap sosok pink yang mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu terakhir ini. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang mengeluh pada gadis yang disampingnya Yamanaka.

"Kau tahu sakura? Ini lucu."

Ino mendengus tertawa setelah mengatakan itu, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya satu ini selalu mempunyai masalah dalam ruang lingkup yang bernama Uchiha. Apa tidak bisa sekali-sekali masalahnya mengenai shikamaru atau sai? Pasti ini bakal lebih lucu, mengingat ino yang terjebak cinta segitiga terhadap mereka. Tidak.. Tidak.. Pikirnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada adiknya, tapi kau malah terjebak pada kakaknya haha.. Bagaimana coba itu? Coba bayangkan?

"Ino, Kau bersamaku bukan untuk menertawaiku."

"Ya memang bukan sakura, tapi ini lucu. Kau bahkan tidak berani menghubungi uchiha sulung itu. Aku bisa apa?"

"Ino, aku-"

"Aku pasti membantumu sakura. Tapi kau harus berani memulai. Akan terlalu lancang jika aku yang meminta kepastiannya."

Sakura menatap ino yang memberinya senyum penguatan. Ya, dia harus kuat, dia harus berani, dia harus berani untuk memulai. Tapi sayangnya ino tidak tahu bahwa yang dialaminya tidak semudah itu, gadis pirang itu tidak tahu seluruh masalahnya dengan uchiha sulung, ini membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang. Dia merasa akan melalui banyak hal-hal sulit saat akan berhadapan dengan itachi

"Itu meja kosong sebelah kanan, kau duduk saja biar aku yang ke konter. Kau pesan apa?"

Sakura menggeser kursi yang akan ditempatinya, dan menatap ino sambil memesan makanannya.

"Aku okonomoyaki dengan susu kotak saja, tadi pagi aku sedikit sekali serapan."

"Oke."

Ketika sakura ingin mendudukkan pantatnya dia melihat sasuke uchiha yang sedang menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Seakan-akan sasuke menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya, bukan hanya itu, sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar seakan menilainya, menilainya seperti orang yang tidak pantas. Seketika itu dadanya menjadi sesak, kenapa juga ino memilih meja yang berhadapan dengan sasuke? Sakura yang ingin duduk menghadap kantin pun langsung berganti posisi membelakangi kantin dan menatap bagian luar kampus. Akhirnya dia merasa konyol sendiri saat berganti posisi seperti itu.

"Arrgghh.. kenapa ada sasuke?"

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah konyol sakura itupun mendengus tertawa merendahkan. Untungnya sangat pelan, sehingga gadis yang didepannya itu tidak dengar.

"Hei sasuke ini kopimu."

"Hn."

Naruto langsung menyambar sumpit begitu dia melatakkan kopi sasuke dan mulai melahap ramennya yang ekstra jumbo.

"Kau tidak lapar apa?" Tanya naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, sasuke menyesap kopinya dan melemparkan pandangnya pada naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kau kenapa melamun tadi saat kelas Kakashi sensei? Banyak pikiran?"

Sasuke memandang malas naruto dan mendecak sebal mendengar pertanyaan yang membuat harga dirinya turun. Cih,apa-apaan uchiha ketangkap basah melamun ketika belajar?

"Naruto, aku tidak melamun. Bisakah kau tidak bising? Dan bisakah kau makan saja makananmu tidak mengurusiku?"

Naruto hampir tersedak karena tertawa. Sasuke kesal karena ketahuan melamun pikirnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.."

Sakura yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari belakang jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa salah posisi,.

"Ini makananmu."

"Ya, makasih ino."

"Sakura? Kau disini? Aku tidak sadar hehe.. Sini gabung dengan aku dan sasuke,"

Sakura yang sebenarnya cepat-cepat ingin menolak, dengan sialnya ino langsung mengiyakan permintaan naruto. Gadis itu merasa bakal mati tegang jika ditatap sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu tadi.

"Oke, naruto. Ayo sakura sini, pindahkan makananmu."

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan naruto saat berkata seperti itu, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa naruto tidak menanyakan pendapatnya dulu, benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat ino mengiyakan perkataan naruto. Dan terkejut saat gadis itupun menurut.

"Baiklah."

Sepanjang makan di meja kantin, hanya naruto dan ino yang benar-benar mengobrol dan tertawa, sasuke hanya diam saja. Sakura pun ikut, tetapi dia hanya menjawab jika ditanya, menimpali perkataan naruto atau ino, dan sedikit tertawa. Sakura berusaha menutupi kegugupannya seminggu ini didepan sasuke. Dulu, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi sakura masih berani terang-terangan mengejar sasuke, tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya, mencari-cari perhatian lelaki itu juga. Tetapi itu dulukan? Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo semua, ini update-an chapter 2 nya. Tidak terlalu lama dong ya? Baru 2 minggu ya setelah chapter pertama update? Btw terimakasih buat review chapter lalu dan saran-sarannya, biar pun ga banyak aku senang. Aku masih baru disini, jadi ada yg mau baca cerita seorang newbi aja udah bersyukur. Tapi kalo kalian ada waktu review ya, apakah EYD masih sangat berantakan, atau ceritanya ga nyambung, atau ceritanya kurang ini kurang itu, atau apalah mohon dikasih saran ya.

Oh ya aku buat cerita baru liat aja di akunku, pairingnya ShikaIno dan SasuSaku. Dibaca ya teman-teman. :D

Mind to RnR?


End file.
